


Taming the Vampyre

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood, Drugging, Dubious Consent, F/M, Kidnapping, Love/hate relationships, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex Slave, Sexual Tension, Slight Dirty Talk, Slight Sexual Torture, Vampire Hunter, eventual biting, unprotected sex, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Won Soo Yeon a vampire that is kidnapped by a vampire hunter and made in to his sex slave...





	1. The Hunter's Slave

The sun went down in the sky as you begun to awaken for another night of hunting. You actually hated that part of what you were. Hunting others animals or not made your skin crawl with rage. But it was a part of what you were.

Sighing heavily with sadness you got up from your large king-sized bed. Coffins were another thing you hated; you never seemed to get enough rest in them. You headed to the bathroom where a clean pair of clothes rested upon the bathroom countertop for you after you washed.

Sliding the shower curtain back you sat down upon the edge of the tub to adjust the water to your favored temperature. You long hair flowed down past your back in waves of golden blonde since you had dyed a few days ago from your natural auburn. You pulled it up in to a high yet messy bun in order for you to wash without it getting wet. That was one of the normal human things you could do so you did it happily.

Once the water was at a height you desired you stood up and removed your bed clothes and got in to the tub sinking your body in to the warm tub water. You wanted to soak for a while before you actually washed to get your thoughts of the night ahead of you together.

After soaking you hurriedly washed then got of the tub to dry yourself off thoroughly. You dressed in your favorite silk underwear and then dressed in a black Gothic-style empire top with a matching lacy corset, a short black mini skirt with black jays on your feet.

You let down your long blonde locks before looking in to the huge mirror placed beside your bed. You peered at you reflection making sure everything as it should be. You put on a little mascara, black eye shadow, a little blush and finally pink lip-gloss to complete the look.

After hunting you were going to go out and party because you hardly got the privilege to do on a normal human basis. You left your bathroom and headed for the main entrance to your mansion sneaking out before you were caught by a servant.

Last time you were caught, your mother had you locked in your room without any blood for a week and it nearly killed you. Okay, so it didn't kill but it felt like hell and you didn't want to go through that again so you had to be careful very nowadays.

Once out of the mansion you hurriedly got to your car and got in, driving to downtown Seoul, the Night District as it was called. You stopped near a park with a huge wooded area and got out of the car. You were happy to get hunting out of the way so you could party the night away with the humans you knew very well.

You spotted a rabbit near the bushes in front of you. You chased it, happy to get it done so you could leave. You pounced upon the unsuspecting rabbit gathering the fighting creature in to your hands. You almost regretted having to kill the innocent animal for food but quickly shook the thought away before easily breaking the rabbit's little neck.

You hungrily take bite in to rabbit's neck draining it of its warm red substance. Once you were filled you dropped the creature to the ground wiping you mouth off not noticing the Hunter that had seen you for what you really were... a monster... a Vampyre...

You walked away from the rabbit's dead little body and headed back to your car. You opened the door just a hand grasping your petite shoulder stops you from doing so. You turn your head to peer at Chanyeol, one of the most well-known Hunters out there.

Fear ate away at your resolve as you hoped and prayed that he hadn't seen you. You pasted a false polite smile upon your face as he reached in to his back pocket to pull out a red spray can. You scrunched up your face wondering what he was going to do with that. That's when he smiled at you knowingly before he sprayed it in your face knocking you out to darkness.

When you came to, you were chained to a huge bed with only a white nighty covering your petite frame. You mixed around on the bed as you tried to break the chained off your wrist but it only caused the chains to further burn your flesh.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you..." Chanyeol's deep voice entered the entire bedroom making you tense up. You had forgotten that he was the one that put you in this mess. An abyss of anger flared within you. You wanted to rip him to shreds for doing this to you. You hadn't done anything wrong! You hadn't killed any humans so why did he kidnap you?

"What do you want, Chanyeol?" you hissed venomously at him.

"So you've heard of me?" he asked chuckling at how angry you were with him. To him it was the cutest thing in the world. He had never met the most normal Nightstalker in the entire Night World. You were different in your own right. And he knew that you were harmless as a fly but it was his duty to rid the world of your kind so he knew that liking you was a bad thing.

"My kind knows a lot about you-" you started to say but he interrupted you while you were still speaking.

"Then why'd you give me a chance to kidnap you, little Princess?" he teased you. You couldn't believe that he was teasing you as if you were the most normal person in the world. But you both knew that you were a monster... a dangerous barely untamed wild animal...

"I didn't think that you knew what I was-" you glowered at him as his brown orbs stared hard in to your golden eyes. But he cut what you were saying off rudely.

"I didn't know until you showed me in the woods when you took that poor rabbit's life." he growled back at you angrily causing you to flinch in fear. You had heard of his darkside and didn't want to get on it but yet you still couldn't back down. That would've been shameful to your race... to your even family...

"Don't mock me Hunter!" you snarled at him in rage. You wanted nothing more than to rip his head from off his shoulder.

"Mocking you? I'm far from mocking you, Princess." he scowled unhappily at you.

"Stop calling me Princess!" you shouted at him wrathfully.

"Why not? When you are my Princess?" he sneered indignantly back at you.

"You disgust me." you leered in return to him.

"Don't stop. Keep talking dirty I like that." he jeered back striding over to the bed. You however refused to let him get to you. You weren't going to back down even if you were chained to his bed.

"Fuck you!" you yelled at him as he hovered over you. You felt his breath against you face as he glared at you.

"Fuck me? I think that can be arranged." he ridiculed you as his lips sealed with yours. You couldn't protest as he bit your bottom lip forcing his tongue in to your mouth. You fought his tongue for dominance in order for you breathe again..

"What are you doing?" you questioned him angrily he finally parted his lips from your lips.

"Giving you the chance to fuck me-" he hissed as he started to remove the chains from your still hurting wrists.

"What!" you exclaimed in rage as he finished releasing you. You were caught off guard as he forced his lips upon yours again. You sighed in to the kiss as his hands roamed your exposed flesh as he led a trail of kisses down to your neck. He pulled away from you causing stifled whine to exit your throat. He ripped the nighty away from your body in a rush that you hadn't noticed as he pulled out a sharp knife placing it against your soft flesh.

He slowly made a cut that was seemingly too deep of gash upon your right breast causing a cry of pain to escape from your lips. The smell of your blood entered the room. You sniffed in the aroma in the air carefully as your fangs slid out from your aching gums.

Your eyes started to completely fog with bloodlust. And because of that you couldn't see as his wet tongue danced upon the newly open wound making you softly moan underneath your breath. You could feel as your nipple hardens as his lips entrap it within his awaiting mouth.

You wanted so badly to grab the bed sheets or scratch upon his back in lust but his rough hands held you down in one place. You could only move your body enough to stick your breast deeper in to his full mouth.

Between your virgin legs, you felt a wetness you never knew existed. Some people wouldn't understand how a monster like you was a virgin. The answer was simple really... you were born a monster so you couldn't get too close to humans to even experience the loss of your womanhood. You didn't understand what was happening to you. He was driving you insane.

You cursed yourself for being so careless while hunting. If you hadn't tried to hunt the rabbit, the Hunter wouldn't have known you were one of them... A Vampyre... And now look where it had gotten you. You had been tied to a bed to become the pleasure slave of a damn Vampyre Hunter.

"Won Soo Yeon... look at me..." Chanyeol ordered you and you obeyed him because you knew that your existence was still in his hands. A chill ran down your spine when he said your name with so much male power. He had kissed a trail to your soaked underwear. He slid your underwear down your long lean legs before placing his head in between your open thighs. You cried out as he lapped away at your virgin heat.

You liked- no loved the way his tongue felt against your pussy but you knew you had to stop him before it was too late. You tried squeezing him in between your legs but he lifted up pulling your thighs apart once again. He took off his t-shirt and removed his pants and boxers leaving him completely naked in front of your virgin eyes. You embarrassingly closed your eyes as not see his erect maleness in front of you. You felt as he climbed upon the bed in front of you.

"Open your eyes Soo Yeon..." he whispered to you but you refused to do what he wanted you to do.

"W-what? N-n-no!" you stuttered shyly. You have never seen a man's sex up close before and it scared you to the core.

"Don't fight! Just give in to me already!" he bellowed at you causing you to finally give in to him.

"I really hate you!" you growled at him as he laid down upon the bed as you placed his length in your hands.

"I know... now suck it... Soo Yeon..." he smirked happily as you slowly placed your lips against the warm tip of his very erect cock. He trembled underneath your touch as you slid your mouth up and down it.

He moaned out your name in a deep state of pleasure. It was warm but disgusting as precum dripped down your throat. You worked the shaft meticulously. You slid it in and out of your mouth in a fast tempo until he came. You cleaned him up with your tongue swallowing everything down. He hurriedly pulled you up by your wrist forcing you to straddle him.

He placed his cock at your wet pussy. Slowly yet gently he slid your virgin heat upon it. Pain shot through you as your hymen was broken by his manhood. You cried out in pain as the faint smell of your blood virgin entered the bedroom around the both of you.

Chanyeol began to rock your hips against him in a fast painful tempo. But soon the bedroom filled with the cries of pleasure from the both of you. You placed both of your palms against his hard chest as he continued to force you to ride him. 

Soon you both were at your climax as the last thrust rocked your core and the both of you came together. You clasped in to his embrace resting your head upon his exposed chest falling asleep not bothering to part or look at him from embarrassment at what he forced you to do. You had a feeling that this night with him wouldn't be your last because you were Chanyeol, the Vampyre Hunter's sex slave...


	2. Commanding the Hunter

Final- The Vampyre's Hunter

Tonight the moon was high in the sky. Full in its presence. You were strapped down in a chair awaiting your Master's latest command. Chanyeol was out hunting late again. You had no clue how long he'd be gone. And frankly you didn't care.

You sat in the chair with your legs crossed over the other planning out what you would do to the fool who had captured you. The dumbass had forgotten to use the lithium chains on you. The fabric holding you in place just so happened to be breakable leather binds. He really was a fool wasn't he?

The whole situation was completely laughable. With just the slight movement of your wrists the binds were torn apart. You rubbed your sore wrists with a grimace. You'd make him pay for everything that he'd made you do with him or to him. The white almost see-through babydoll nighty he'd left you in would do just the trick to help you with your 'little' game of revenge.

You stood up from the chair using your back leg to kick it instantly splitting it in half. With a lop-sided smirk gracing your lips you walked up to the only window inside the room he had left you in. You punched the glass shattering it in to many small pieces and shards that landed on the ground outside.

It was windy outside. The white curtains upon the window blew gracefully in the harsh wind. It was good enough to make it look you'd escaped from 'your master'.

He had no clue of what was coming his way. You were going to break his resolve undil he was crumbling beneath your fingertips. Excitement. You could feel it in your veins. The thrill of what was to come. This night would be a long one for the both of you.

You gasped when you heard the sound of his car pulling back up the driveway to the mansion he had you locked away in. You ran up the bolted door hiding behind it. Your hearting was oddly beating erratically inside of your chest. Your palms were sweaty and you were all of a sudden nervous about what was about to take place between the two of you.

On outside of the door Chanyeol had a sense something wasn't right. He unbolted the dead bolts pushing the room's door slowly open to take a peek inside. When he saw no sign of you he entered the room.

He walked up to the chair you had been in before he had left you spying the leather binds on the floor in shreds. He noticed the broken window but didn't make a move to inspect it. He was smirking at the jest of it all although you couldn't see that. His back was facing you.

Trying build the courage inside your heart you slyly sneakily crept up behind him wrapping arms around his torso. Chanyeol in a smug manner smirked at this before grasping you by the hand to pull you in front of him. He had anticipated what you were trying to do. You had expected as much so when you faced him to you blew Vampyric knockout gas from your mouth in his unsuspecting face.

Chanyeol went in limp in your arms almost pulling you down to the floor with him. He was heavy but you could carry him. You took him over to the chair you had once been strapped down in settling him down in it with the cuffs you found inside his jacket's pocket.

Standing up away from him you glanced at your knocked out prisoner. He was okay looking that much you were willing to admit. Glaring at him you began ripping his jacket away then his t-shirt beneath until his chest laid bared before your eyes. He body okay too. Okay so it was way better than okay but you never admit that much.

Falling to your knees in front of him you observed his body. There was so many things you could do this man but none of them could compare to what he's done to for five long months. The bastard deserved a fate worse than death. One that you knew you couldn't give him and it pissed you the fuck off.

You stood up hovering over him ghosting your lips against his left ear nipping it a little bit to see if he'd awaken from your ministrations. When he didn't move you went further placing tiny nips here and there against his flesh wondering how the bastard's blood would taste. Eyes reddening with the desire for just a little taste you bit his bare shoulder allowing a some blood to flow in to your mouth.

You made sure to not inject him with your venom. Knowing how he was, Vampyrism would be nothing to him. Oh of course you knew he'd hate it- the being undead part but as for the Vampyric power situation he's love it. It would make him even more powerful enough to stop the creatures that he hunts. You hissed at the thought.

You pulled away from the newly created wound slowly licking at the bite's indention. His blood tasted of pure excitement and slight arousal. Which was weird to you. Wasn't afraid that you'd kill him now that the tables were turned on him?

You reached behind him breaking the back of the chair off to allow you more opportunities to do things to him at a later time. You glared at him sitting upon his lap. You leaned against him scrapped your sharp nails deep in to the skin of his back when you touched it. He gave you a pained expression but made no sound to convey his anguish. You smirked because you knew that you had him exactly where you wanted him.

Blood dripped down from your soft pink lips as your bloodlust increased bit by bit with the fall of the rosy substance. He really did taste devine. The first human you ever fed from and he was all yours. This was his punishment. He should have just left you alone that day you first met.

You grasped the waist of his jeans pulling them along with his underwear in one smooth motion. You couldn't help being astonished by how quickly he'd become hard. His cock was flushed and standing at attention. You smirked again remembering the faint taste arousal when you'd licked him earlier. You bit your bottom lip admiring the thickness of it. No matter how many times you saw him naked, he was still statuesque glory in all his glory.

You pursed your lips, tapping one finger against the side of your chin. You had no idea of what you were going to do with him. You lifted up Chanyeol's head using his chin glancing at his seemingly sleeping face. He was still breathing so you guessed that was a good thing.

You pecked him gently on the lips causing him to make a small, breathy noise deep in his throat. You partially pulled away from him sticking out your tongue licking over his closed lips. You finally kissed him. Your fangs grew longer with the intention to mark him as yours. Tonight he was going to your slave. Breaking away from the kiss, you licked at your fangs before suddenly sitting up and placing your hands upon your hips.

Satisfied with the taste of his lips you turned your back to his resting form. The room you had been locked up inside was small and designed for single occupancy.

There was a bed in the corner of the room near the only nightstand inside the room. Resting on the stand was collar and leash. You made your way over to it, picking it up in your hand. You grinned knowing you'd have the pleasure of placing around your captor's neck before walking back over to him. You unbuckled the loop on the collar reaching around his neck to place it on him. Buckling it in place then latching the leash on you stepped away him to stare at your new toy in wonder.

Anticipation. It was one of the important parts of this game of yours. You knew you could have your way with him before killed him hurrying things along but you wanted to allow him time to process and absorb what was about to happen to him. He needed to know how angry was you were? To feel the punishment you would inflict on him for his iniquity against your person?

You let out a breath you didn't realized you had been holding on to. You were more affected by this than you thought possible. Your face was flushed and an aching heat presented itself in between your thighs. After all this time he still had such a tremendous impact on you sexaully.

You were wet with the slick of your womanhood. It settled against your panties created even more anticipation at what was to come. Snapping out of your thoughts, you slapped him hard to awaken him from his gas induced slumber.

With a heavily goggy groan he slowly began to wake up. He shook his head from side to side trying to completely wake himself up. He glanced around the room seeing you standing in front of him with a devlishly sexy smirk upon your lips, fangs peeking out at him. He breathed in air slowly before he realized he'd been hurt by you.

"Don't worry, Hunter. I've only use my gas on you, there is no venom flowing in your blood. Changing you would be way too easy." you sneered at him.

"May I ask why is that?" he asked amused at the little game you were playing at.

"Making you one of the monsters you hunt has no effect for my resolve-" you gnarled back to him.

"You have a resolve?" he mocked you loving the darkness building inside of your eyes. It fed his fire.

"Like I told you before when we first met, don't mock me Hunter." you spat eyes meeting his in a dark glare. For a mere moment he almost looked so sweet, too vulnerable. He was watching your every move ever desirous to know what you were trying to do to him. Note, he said trying not doing.

"So this is how it's going to be tonight," you started out firmly, "I'm going to punish you for the five long miserable months you've put me through-"

"Tssth. If I remember correctly, you were the one that called out my name several times out of pure ecstasy. Care to further deny that you didn't like all of the things I have done to you, Soo Yeon?" he barked back hsi retort rolling his eyes at your sudden arrogance. It would be your mistake- your undoing.

"If you think it was because I wanted to then you are seriously demented." you glowered in disgust at him.

"Ouch! That one stung. Tell me what are you going to do to me, Princess, if Vampyrism isn't a good enough punishment for me or your resolve." he growled back smirking at how he'd made you easily flushed by his mere words.

"Oh just you wait-" you snarled at him stradding his bare lap whilst smashing your lips to his almost knocking the air right out of his lungs. He knew sex had not been your previous intentions against him but hell he didn't mind it if you were going to take the reigns for once.

Breaking the kiss you got on your knees you gathered some of the leather bindings from the floor in your hand. He watched as you tied the ends together before you tied it around the base of his erect maleness. He groaned once you licked the mushroom head to acknowledged that the binding was secured in place. Precum dripped down from the enticing slit of penis down to his testicles. You gave them a firm lick as well feeling his dark gaze following your every move.

You licked his penis from the base up the down. He was slightly trembling by the time you reached the head again. Rolling your tongue all around the head, his body began to twitch, his face holding an blissful expression. However you knew better then to think it was from your teasing ministrations.

You guided his maleness to your lips by and by slowly penetrating the warm slick muscle in to your mouth. He gasped gritting his teeth at the sensation that your mouth stimulated against his penis. Fastidiously bobbing your head, you hollowed out your cheeks a little more with each stroke of your tongue against the underside of his penis.

You wanted to draw out his first orgasm so that it hurt way worse because he wouldn't be allow to cum until you removed the leather bind from his swollen maleness. His penis was thick and long, and it was starting to put a strain on your jaw. You ignored the pain because it didn’t matter. Revenge for all those times he'd tied you up fucked you till unconsciousness mattered.

The head of his penis was tapping the back of your throat. You lips however were nowhere near the base of his shaft. Smirking you gave his maleness a few more bobs and licks around the head before taking him harshly down your throat.

Chanyeol felt the burn deep in his stomach. His penis felt as if it would burst. It was throbbing painfully, constricted at the base by the leather binds you'd used as a sort of cock ring. He was going to cum soon. He could feel it.

You glanced up at him smiling seductively, your eyes indicating a plan that he wasn't quite aware of yet. Truth be told, you weren't aware of it yet. Removing his slick maleness from your throat and mouth, you grasped the swollen apendage in you hand stroking it up in down feeling him wither beneath your fingertips.

Your touch finally sent him over the edge of his reasoning. He was cumming. A dry potent tsunami of his orgasm came crashing down on to him. Never had he cum so profoundly, so brutally in his life. His groin was steep with galvanic heat as his penis jactitated over and over again. You covered the head of his maleness with your mouth allowing his cum passage down your throat. He was in pain, that much you were certain of.

You released his penis altogether glancing at Chanyeol. His head was down with his hair covering his eyes, his body now unmoving- he seemed to have stop breathing as well. Your heart skipped a beat. What if you'd killed him from such an intense sexual experience? You were about to reach out a hand to touch him when he started to breathe again.

Shock crossed over your face seeing him break out of his binds as if it weren't even there to begin with. You backed up from him seeing that look in his eyes he'd given you the first time he'd ever touched you. It was over. You were doomed. You could see that now.

You watched in horror as he removed the bind on his eager penis standing at attention once more. He stood up from the chair stretching his glorious body out before straightening his body out again. He began walking over to you hovering over your trembling frame before he breathed even a single word to you,

"Now that wasn't very nice of you? Now was it, Princess?"


End file.
